


A Day in the Life~ April 2019

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Danny and Steve continue with their daily text message exchanges as they navigate work life and home life and finding a balance that works for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Betray802](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betray802/gifts), [Mginacio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mginacio/gifts).



> We have entered a new month! Can you all believe it? Thank you all for the following, the kudos, the comments, the love and support for our adventure. We appreciate you all. The first week of April, I spent in California with my co-author, so the days are going to be short. I spent a lot of time on the beaches and basking in the sunshine. It was a fantastic week and I miss her already. The week went by way too fast. I even drove in the crazy traffic.
> 
> Here's to a new month, I hope you all are still enjoying the ride.

April 1, 2019

It is so nice to have my sisters here with us for the kids' spring break. I miss them, I  miss my nieces and my sisters. When we all get together like this, I miss Matty even more than ever. I still am haunted by his decision to get on that plane to flee and me not stopping him, somehow. But Matty was a grown man and I have to remember that his decisions were his, just like all the bad ones I've made in my life. You have to own them and live with the consequences. Some days are just much harder than others.

The girls have a list a mile long of things they want to do this week. I think that I am exhausted already trying to keep up with them. They are growing up so quickly. I wish that they could live here as well. Especially now that that Ma and Pop have decided to stay here year round and sell their condo in Jersey. Bridget and Stella were less than pleased and I'm sure in some way blame me. 

As for Steve and I actually not working all week... we'll just see how well that staycation idea goes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

April 2, 2019

I knew the Governor forcing us to take a vacation was never actually going to happen. I should have forced Steve to go somewhere with the kids and I. God and he says I don't know how to relax. I think he has it all backwards. He jumps at the chance to go to work and run down bad guys. If Lou needed vacation time, somebody didn't plan this whole week out very well. Here it is after 10:30 at night and he still isn't home. I don't like it. I don't like that I'm not there with him.


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11

April 11, 2019

I haven't thought about my first day in Hawaii in a very long time. Probably not in nine years. Probably not since Steve walked into my life and turned it right side up. My first night here, all I wanted was something to eat before I settled into the lousy apartment I had managed to find. My luck would have it that I end up in the one convenience store that some shmuck decided to rob. I think I was running on pure adrenaline by the time I lost the suspect. I remember looking at the street names when I called in for help and not being able to pronounce them and being totally lost on top of it all. Now the street names just roll off my tongue along with the names of the cities like I've lived here my whole life. That first night... I never imagined this place would become my home. Never in a million years. But then Steve came along and well... he irritated every ounce of my being but he was the first person who made me feel welcome.

April 11, 2019

late... After my dream last night and telling Steve about it this morning and getting no reaction from him one way or another, I decided maybe it was time to check in with Sophia. Maybe he never got the messages. It has happened before. Sophia basically told me that I was feeling overwhelmed, especially with Steve having to head to California at the drop of a hat and leaving me with the kids and in charge of 5-0. I understand that's part of our job and he needed to go, for his Dad and for Duke. To get closure for everyone has been the key to this case. So many people have been affected by this single gun. It has been a long couple of days and I'm ready for a break away from it all. It's days like this that I miss the idea of owning Steve's. I just know that I can't do both, take care of my family, be a good partner and husband to Steve and be happy without the stress of everything trying to kill me. It was a lot easier for Steve to give up on the restaurant than it was for me. Maybe one day it will be a reality again.


	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15

April 15, 2019

I can't believe we inherited a cat and a bunch of glass cat figurines. What next in this crazy life of ours? But Steve is right. That stakeout did bring us closer. And here we are.


	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23

April 23, 2019

Even after being a cop for 20 years, you still never become immune to the smell of a decomposing body. It is the most gut wrenching smell known to mankind and I'm not even a little embarrassed to say breakfast was close to coming back up. A warning would have been nice. I could have stashed some peppermint oil in my pocket to mask the smell. I always feel an extra layer of sadness and anger for people that are found several days, weeks after they are killed because of the state they are found in. It makes finding their killer and bringing them to justice mean a bit more. Nobody deserves to die and just be left to rot away.

Except Marco Reyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Danny on the right, Steve on the left

Danny on the left, steve on the right


	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29

April 29, 2019

Sometimes I just wish time would stand still. That everything and everyone would remain the same in this very moment. The kids are growing up and God I'm not ready for them to be mature adults because what does that make me and Steve? My parents? With nothing but time on their hands because all the kids are out of the house and moved on to figure out their own lives. I'm not ready for that. I'm not ready for more birthdays and getting older and having the kids get more distant as time goes on. There once was a time when Gracie was inseparable from me. Now some days I barely get a "hi dad" let alone a single Danno out of her. I don't like it one bit.


	30. Chapter 30

April 30, 2019

Migraines suck. Plain and simple. I'm dreading the day when Steve tells me I need to get my head checked because I've had more than usual. The stress of the job, the stress of the kids growing up and moving on, the stress of Steve's health I think all play a part in the headaches along with the constant knot in my shoulder where they begin. Some days I just want to dig a hole and throw myself in it.


End file.
